Gemelos
by Erzebeth K
Summary: No es como si en verdad les importara ese hombre. Aunque era divertido molestarlo y así darle un pequeño descanso a Arthur. (Uk-Escocia-N.Irlanda-S.Irlanda-Gales)


**DISCLAIMER**: Como siempre, me queda decir que Hetalia, lamentablemente NO me pertenece, al igual que la imagen que uso como portada para esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Irlanda del norte: Liam. Irlanda del sur: Cian. Escocia: Scott. Gales: Nate.

* * *

**GEMELOS**

—Estoy muy aburrido —refunfuñó con pereza, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre.

El verano pronto haría su aparición. Bordeaban las cuatro de la tarde, ya quedaba sólo un poco para salir de clases y disfrutar el fin de semana. Miro a su lado y sintió curiosidad ante la sonrisa que emitía el joven junto a él. Dicho ente volteó a verlo y pudo claramente apreciar un brillo en sus orbes jade. O estaba planeando algo o el sueño le había hecho lagrimear y con ello, alucinar.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? —interrogó, con la mano sosteniéndole la cabeza y los ojos fijos en la pizarra, más sin prestar verdadera atención a los diagramas que explicaba la profesora.

—Se me ocurrió una idea para molestar a Arthur.

—Como si fuera muy difícil —mofó.

Arthur era su hermano menor, aunque sólo por dos años. Dicho sea de paso, los personajes anteriores son hermanos gemelos: Cian y Liam Kirkland. De dieciséis años, ambos adoraban a su hermano menor, más el mismo era también blanco de la mayoría de sus bromas en conjunto a sus otros dos hermanos mayores: Scott y Nate. Arthur hacía berrinches la mayoría del tiempo, pero muy en el fondo le divertían las estupideces de sus hermanos; claro MUY en el fondo.

El timbre para salir de clases sonó y los gemelos vitorearon, ignorando la severa mirada de la profesora que aún no terminaba su explicación. La docente suspiró y tras anunciar que la próxima clase terminaría con ese tema, salió de la sala de clases. Cian se levantó de su asiento y apuró a su hermano para salir lo antes posible.

Aquel fin de semana era especial, en el sentido que ello no estarían en su casa. Bajo las órdenes del juez, desde el tercer viernes de cada mes hasta el domingo de la misma semana, los gemelos, así mismo Arthur —todos menores de edad— tenían que pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre biológico. Cian y Liam parecían divertidos por la situación; el pasar o no tiempo con su papá les daba lo mismo, ambos sabían que su nacimiento había sido por una noche de debilidad de su querida mamá y no le reprochaban nada a ella, sino al hombre pelirrojo que los esperaba en la salida. Estar en su casa significaba al menos dos días para incomodarlo al punto de arruinar su trabajo, hacer escándalo y luego apelar a su faceta de "error de una noche" destruyendo en el acto todo rastro de castigo. De vez en cuando —las veces que su temperamental hermanito estaba de buen humor—, Arthur formaba parte de sus jugarretas, pero por lo general se mantenía al margen de ellas.

Aunque no podían evitar pensar que si su estúpido padre estaba perfectamente bien con su patética y bien formada familia; y ellos estaban bien con su mamá y hermanos mayores, las visitas eran innecesarias.

Estúpidos jueces.

—Me alegra verlos —sonrió el hombre al verlos. Ciertamente los gemelos eran la viva imagen de quien fuera su gran amor durante la universidad. Los pelirrojos no emitieron gorjeo alguno y se limitaron a subir en la parte de atrás del auto azul marino. Arthur no tardó en llegar.

La rutina era simple: primero ir a su casa, cambiarse de ropa, bajar sus bolsos— que habían hecho la noche anterior—, despedirse de su mamá, Scott y Nate —que si bien ya no vivían ahí, cada viernes en la tarde, religiosamente estaban en la casa— e irse con su padre.

Scott escudriñó al pelirrojo de cincuenta y tantos años que esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta; sabía que su madre lo hubiera invitado a pasar, por simple cortesía, sin embargo consideró que esperar afuera no lo iba a matar. Tampoco que el frío fuera insoportable.

Años habían pasado y Scott aún no perdonaba a aquel hombre que también era su padre. El daño había sido demasiado y que quisiera enmendarse con sus hermanos menores no hacía mejorar las cosas; sabía que esos pequeños diablillos le hacían la vida imposible y, lejos de molestarlo, los alentaba, dándoles nuevas ideas de cuando en cuando.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la firma? —inquirió el hombre al mayor de sus hijos—. Supe que te asignaron un gran caso.

—Van bien —espetó a secas—. Y sí, pero aún no sé del todo de qué es lo que se trata; apenas me han pasado las carpetas y el lunes me reuniré con el cliente.

El haberse graduado con honores de la universidad convertían a Scott Kirkland en el abogado más prometedor de su generación y los años no habían sido en vano, pues a los 30 ya era partícipe de juicios tan importantes como el que recientemente le habían asignado. Su padre lo sabía, pues también era abogado y había estudiado en la misma universidad.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Thomas? —se alzó la voz de la única mujer—. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Hay altos y bajos —rió apenas—. Aunque podría jurar que todo lo que tengo que hacer no es ni la cuarta parte de tus responsabilidades.

La fémina se encogió de hombros.

—Desde el comienzo sabía que ser enfermera era un trabajo duro. No me quejo.

—Esos mocosos se están tardando mucho —habló por primera vez un impaciente Nate. Odiaba cuando su madre hablaba tan desenvuelta con el hombre al que tanto resentimiento tenía. El ruido de los bolsos siendo arrastrados lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se apresuró a la escalera para ayudar a sus hermanos. Los gemelos sonrieron casi malévolamente al ver a su papá. El hombre no tenía ni idea de todo lo que habían planeado en apenas cinco minutos. Ni hablar de lo que habían comentado a lo largo de todo un mes.

Los tres menores se despidieron cariñosamente de su mamá y de sus hermanos, siendo notado por éstos últimos el brillo de maldad incrustado en los ojos jade de los irlandeses. Scott sólo atinó a reír levemente.

—Diviértanse —pidió a los gemelos. Los aludidos acentuaron su sonrisa.

—¡Lo haremos! —musitaron al unísono.

—Artie... ayúdalos —le dio una significativa mirada al menor; éste se limitó a refunfuñar. Acto seguido, siguieron a su papá hasta el auto.

—Van a volver mañana —se atrevió a decir Nate, mirando desde la puerta el coche que se alejaba.

—No me digas que otra vez esos niños… —la mujer dejó sus palabras al aire—. No deberían hacer esas cosas. ¿Arthur también…?

—No sé. Aunque son solo jugarretas, mamá —sonrió levemente al tiempo que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz—. No he roto mi promesa. Y sé que Scott tampoco —el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Ellos no saben todo lo que ocurrió así que todo los que hacen es sin maldad.

—Mhm…

—Creo que el karma tenía que hacerse presente de alguna forma —finalizó Scott, dando por zanjado el tema.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eh, tengo una especie de debilidad por ésta familia. ¡No me culpen! Hace tiempo quería subir algo sobre ellos. Lo que hizo el papá queda a su imaginación.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
